


Jeg skrev dit navn i mit hjerte, og på din kaffekop

by PinchofGinger



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bonding, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Dansk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchofGinger/pseuds/PinchofGinger
Summary: Han er egentligt bare en fyr, et menneske, ligesom alle andre mennesker. Han børster sikkert tænder om morgenen og glemmer at købe mælk på vej hjem fra arbejde når han har travlt, men alligevel, trods sit ellers ganske normale menneskelige udseende, er han ikke bare en fyr ligesom alle andre. Han er fyren med den mest sexede accent man kunne forestille sig, og brune øjne så dybe og mørke man kunne drukne i dem, velvidende at under den blanke overflade skjuler der sig noget mørkt og ukendt... noget der betyder at Wills fremtid ændrer sig for evigt.





	Jeg skrev dit navn i mit hjerte, og på din kaffekop

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg vil gerne undskylde for denne gang bras, jeg tog det som en udfordring.
> 
> Der var ingen beta-læser, jeg skrev det på 1 time og alt for lidt søvn, og det er i "jeg-form" for når jeg laver en skrammel-fic om soulmates, så går jeg HELE VEJEN!!

Han er egentligt bare en fyr, et menneske, ligesom alle andre mennesker, han børster sikkert tænder om morgenen og glemmer at købe mælk på vej hjem fra arbejde når han har travlt og har en eller anden yndlings Tv-serie han nyder at sidde og se derhjemme med en bakke fyldt med te og småkager på bordet, ligesom alle andre mennesker i denne del af England.. men alligevel, trods sit ellers ganske normale menneskelige udseende, er han ikke bare en fyr. Han er _fyren._ Fyren med den mest sexede accent man kunne forestille sig og brune øjne så dybe og mørke man kunne drukne i dem, velvidende at under den blanke overflade skjuler der sig noget mørkt og ukendt.

Han kommer ind hver eneste dag og bestiller det samme, helt uden at se på mig, og hver dag må jeg minde mig selv om at jeg er et voksent menneske, og jorden skal gå under mindst et par gangen forinden jeg for alvor indrømmer at situation for mig til at føle mig som en sky lille 13 årig pige der ikke er sikker på den flotte fyr fra 8a overhovedet ved han eksisterer.

Hvad der kun gør det mere tragisk er, at jeg tror faktisk ikke han ved jeg eksisterer.

Under normale omstændigheder har jeg aldrig problemer med at tale til kunderne i cafeen, trods min naturlige akavethed i sociale situationer.  
  
Jeg har en særlig evne til at gennemskue folk, hvem de er, hvad deres motiver er, og hvilken kaffe eller snack de har brug for til at gøre dagens lidt bedre, single moren der skal have en "sukker-bombe" (light), så hun føler hun får en belønning for sine daglige kampe, men stadig bevare sin figur (faderen til hendes barn var ikke hendes soulmate, hun fortryder ikke at have fået sin søn, men fortryder at hun ikke ventede til hun fandt den rette, manden hun fik barnet med mødte sin egen soulmate og forlod den spæde familie uden at se sig tilbage), den studerende der skal have en extra large arabica ( altid med et ekstra skud espresso, for i virkeligheden vil han blot have mest mulig koffein til mindst mulig valuta) og forretningsmanden der skal have sin cappuccino (travl mand, meget distræt, så der skal låg på og en serviet omkring, for ellers brænder han sig eller skvulper kaffe ned over sit jakkesæt på vej ud af døren)

Desværre lader det til at alle de tricks jeg normalt støtter mig til for at komme igennem hverdagen, forsvinder som dug for solens lige så snart han træder ind på caféen.

Jeg føler mig som altid lidt mindre, og lidt mere ussel hver eneste gang han træder ind af døren, som et forpjusket lille gadekryds der kryber sammen i nærværet af en engelsk setter med stamtavle helt tilbage til vikingetiden. Håret sidder altid forkert, uanset hvad pokker jeg gør ved det om morgenen inden jeg kommer på arbejde, mine fingre bliver klodsede og er der kaffekopper eller andre løsgenstande i nærheden er chancerne gode for at jeg på en eller anden måde formår at vælte dem ned med et brag.

Jeg glemmer samtlige navne på samtlige drikkevarer og snacks _i caféen_ , og selv hvis jeg imod forventning rent faktisk får sparket mig selv mentalt så mange gange at der kommer noget ud af munden på mig er langt det meste blot stammende, halvfærdige ligegyldige sætninger.

Ikke at der er voldsomt meget man kan tale om når hele samtalen er centreret omkring hans cafe latte og hans vens mildest talt voldsomt kraftig espresso. Nogle dage er jeg forundret over den lille sorthårede kvinde (hun er yngre, ikke interesseret i _ham_ men snarer en datter-figur, stresset studerende der bærer sit soulmark, en nattegal med spredte vinger og næbet åbnet i sang, stolt om halsen) ikke er faldet død om af koffein forgiftning endnu – jeg er egentligt lidt bekymret over hvor meget kaffe hun indtager på daglig basis, ofte kommer hun ind på cafeen flere gange dagligt, men så længe caféens "Studentens nat" special med ekstra koffein-shots og sukker sikrer at hun slæber _ham_ med herned, (med det lille smil som altid virker en smule hånende, men stadig får mit hjerte til at slå lidt hurtigere) er den lille nagende følelse nem at ignorere. Lad hende endelig få så meget koffein hun lyster så længe hun tager ham med herned hver aften.

Jeg har aldrig sagt jeg var en god person.

Han bevæger sig som om hvert et skridt han tager, har et formål _._ Der er noget rovdyragtigt over ham; Det er ikke ligesom de mange mænd og kvinder i dyre modesko og dyrere jakkesæt der vader ind på cafeen som om de ejer stedet, puffet op som påfugle der arrigt skriger deres autoritet til himlen.

Han er på ingen måde ligesom dem.

Han autoritet er stille, men dyb – hvis de andre travle mænd og kvinder i jakkesæt er skrigende hæse fugle er han den dybe spindende bas der får luften til at vibrere og gåsehud til at krible henover din krop. Som en panter blandt et kor af fjerkræ der ikke ved det store kattedyr kunne feje dem alle bort med blot en tanke.

Skuldrene tilbage og helt afslappet, med et glimt i øjet der fortæller at han kunne bøje sig ind over disken uden nogen ville blinke og bare læne sig langsomt mod mig med sine læber og .. han taler til mig, shit!

”En caffe latte, og en.. Studentens Night special tak”  
  
”Er på vej”

Han er bredskuldret og høj og har sort hår med enkelte sølvstænk og et ansigt der får ham til at se aristokratisk ud, som et medlem af en af de gamle fyrste familier, og hans sorte skjorte har ærmerne rullet op til albuen.

Han er psykolog, så meget ved jeg ud fra overhørte samtaler mellem ham og hans ..ven.. og derfor er der en lille del af min hjerne der skammer sig over at objektivisere ham på den måde. Jeg kan ikke lade være med at nære et lille håb om at denne mand, denne perfekte mand der bevæger sig som en ulv blandt får kunne være..

”55 kroner?”  
  
Jeg har stået og gloet som en idiot alt, alt for længe og jeg springer næsten baglæns i chok for jeg har lige tilbragt de sidste par minutter med at stirre intenst på hans hånd, der holder de 25 kroner, og jeg indser med voksende rædsel at jeg holder hans Caffe latte og Studentens Night special som gidsler, og kunderne bagved ham er begyndt at læne sig fra side til side i køen for at se hvorfor det tager så lang tid at få deres kaffe og donuts.

Min mund er tør som en ørken og det hjælper ikke en dyt at synke eller sende ham et undskyldende blik, for han giver intet tegn på at have reageret på den akavede situation, men ud fra hans øjne ved jeg at han morer sig, omtrent lige så meget som en kat morer sig over den forskræmte mus fanget mellem sine udstrakte poter.

Hans løfter en anelse på det ene øjenbryn og der er mildest talt ikke let at få styr på tankerne når man er fanget i hans blik. Manden holder roligt sin betaling imod mig og den lille brunette der indtil videre blot har observeret situationen med undren spærrer øjnene op med et fornøjet lille smil på læberne og lader blikket flakke fra mandens hånd over til mig og tilbage igen.

Jeg overvejer kortvarigt hvorvidt det er en acceptabel flugtstrategi at kaste kaffekopperne over den ene skulder og flygte skrigende ud i baglokalet.

Det tager ikke mange sekunder at beslutte det højest sandsynligt ville være en dårlig ide og jeg rækker ham resolut hans kop, tager pengene og propper dem i kassen der åbner og lukker med et lille ´ding´.

"Han er single"

Forfærdet, chokeret og ganske sikkert kridt-hvid i ansigtet ser jeg op på mandens pseudo-datter, der har grebet sin kaffekop og nu læner sig indover disken med et opmuntrende smil og øjne der skinner af indre latter idet hun rækker mig en lap papir jeg instinktivt tager imod. På den lille lap står en serie af tal der efter nogle korte, panikslagne øjeblikke viser sig at være et mobil nr.

Manden har vendt sig bort fra disken og er på vej mod døren, tak skæbnen for små mirakler, men den næste i køen, en ældre herrer med stok og briller, begynder at fnise gennem sit buskede fuldskæg.

På papiret, oven over nummeret der lader til at være blevet skrevet i al hast, står der et navn.

"Undskyld mig"  
Nu hvor jeg ikke har kaffe i hænderne mere er der intet der hindrer mig i at flygter til baglokalet.

 _Hannibal._  
Hans navn er Hannibal.  
  
Jeg kan ikke lade være med at knuge papiret mod brystkassen, blot et kort øjeblik mens jeg forsøger at skrue smilet på mit ansigt ned til noget lidt mindre blændende.


End file.
